2008
2008 is the 8th year of Bionicle and the third and final year in the Bionicle Legends story arc. It took place in Karda Nui and followed the struggles of the Toa Nuva and Av-Matoran against the invading Makuta and the Shadow Matoran. It was told in the following books: *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' The Year released a total of Twenty-eight sets. Story Notes *2008 actually occurs in two settings within one larger one--the sky above Karda Nui and the swamp sitting at the bottom of it. *Brutaka will return in BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets. *The Matoran will take stronger storyline roles in 2008. *Karda Nui is the "world that feeds the world" referred to by the insane Av-Matoran in Karzahni. **It is the place where the Ignika, Mask of Life needs to be used to save the life of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. **As of the ending of 2007, it also happens to be the most damaged place in the universe, because the damage caused by the Great Cataclysm was repaired by the Staff of Artakha, but it could not repair Karda Nui. *Vultraz was once a Ta-Matoran and is now the second Shadow Matoran (after Vican), and Mazeka is a Ko-Matoran who is the enemy of Vultraz. Both Vultraz and Mazeka ride vehicles. *Pohatu, Kopaka, and Lewa will ride the Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6, and Axalara T9, respectively. However, Antroz steals the Jetrax T6, but Kopaka gets it back from Antroz. *There are six story serials on BIONICLEStory.com in 2008. Federation of Fear, which involves Brutaka and a team of villains on a suicide mission to rescue Makuta Miserix from Artidax; The Mutran Chronicles, which involves Mutran looking to the past of the Brotherhood of Makuta; and Dark Mirror, which involves Takanuva ending up in an alternate dimension ruled by the corrupt Toa Empire, which in turn is led by Toa Tuyet, are during early 2008. Three more serials, one involving the Toa Hagah on Xia (Dwellers in Darkness), another involving Vultraz and Mazeka (Brothers in Arms), and the third involving the Order of Mata Nui, called Destiny War will happen during the summer. *The name of the Makuta of Metru Nui is: Teridax. Sets Released *'Matoran' **8944 Tanma **8945 Solek **8946 Photok **8947 Radiak **8948 Gavla **8949 Kirop ***Lewa Nuva, Antroz, Tanma and Radiak could be combined to make Spiriah. *'Toa/Makuta Phantoka' **8685 Kopaka Nuva **8686 Lewa Nuva **8687 Pohatu Nuva **8691 Antroz **8692 Vamprah **8693 Chirox ***Pohatu Nuva, Vamprah and Toa Ignika could be combined to make a Niazesk. ***Lewa Nuva, Antroz, Tanma and Radiak could be combined to make Spiriah. *'Toa/Makuta Mistika' **8694 Krika **8695 Gorast **8696 Bitil **8688 Gali Nuva **8689 Tahu Nuva **8690 Onua Nuva ***Gali Nuva, Tahu Nuva and Onua Nuva could be combined to make Trinuma. ***Krika, Gorast, and Bitil can be combined to make a Swamp Stalker. *'Titans' **8697 Toa Ignika ***Contained a Toa Canister Style Set. ***Pohatu Nuva, Vamprah and Toa Ignika could be combined to make a Niazesk. **8699 Takanuva **8952 Mutran and Vican ***Contained a Canister Style Makuta and a Box Set style Matoran. **8953 Icarax **8698 Vultraz & Sky Fighter ***Contained a Box Set Matoran Style set. **8954 Mazeka & Swamp Strider ***Contained a Box Set Matoran Style set. **8941 Rockoh T3 ***Contained a Canister style Toa set. **8942 Jetrax T6 ***Contained a Canister style Makuta set. ***Available in Yellow (Limited Edition) **8943 Axalara T9 ***Contained a Canister style Toa set. *'Special Edition' **20005 Klakk